Over Again
by InLovWithHG
Summary: In one audition Katniss agrees to be Cato's pseudo wife in change for a fee. As they live like a married couple they are faced with multiple problems, more complications arise when they start to feel something for each other. Will they be able to make their agreement work or be victims of their own charade and turn the whole game of pretense into something real? full-summary-inside


**Full Summary:**

On the eve of his 25th birthday, Cato agrees to produce a TV ad. production for an insurance company so he's able to beat his father's company. He is handed over the 20,000 for the commercial, but instead uses it to party, get drunk and to top it all off Cato and his friend lose a poker match in which Cato later finds out he owes the person 5 million dollars. He is then relieved to find out he gets his trust fund the day he turned 25. But there's only one way Cato could get the money from the trust fund: Fulfill the conditions of his grandmother, Enobaria and that is to get married.

(Meanwhile, Katniss also needs money to pay the rent for her humongous family, otherwise her and her family will be homeless.

In one audition Katniss agrees to be Cato's pseudo wife in change for a fee. As they live like a married couple they are faced with multiple problems... More complications arise when they start to feel something for each other. Will they be able to make their agreement work? or will they be victims of their own charade and turn their whole game of pretense into something real?

**(Plotline is all inspired and from a Filipino MOVIE "Bride for Rent" but the characters will all be from The Hunger Games trilogy) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bride for Rent nor do I own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Over Again: Prologue**

* * *

It wasn't suppose to happen, but here I am marrying her. Without this agreement I know I'd be poor, worthless nothing but garbage to everyone's eyes. No I couldn't be that low. Now here I am marrying a girl I've only known for about two weeks. She walked down the aisle, gracefully. A smile plastered on her face, _obviously a fake smile._

I take a deep breathe, and swallow in. She's getting closer now. E_very step she took, the closer she got to the altar.. the closer she got to marrying me, _Cato Fueher.

_She looked breathtaking, but I would never admit that aloud, she looked breathtaking but knowing the situation I'm in I'd never thought of marriage specially a fake marriage and with a girl like her. _I would have liked the thought of marriage, but the words _forever _and _promise_ were cleared off my head since I was ten. I would have liked a marriage like this, but this was all pretend, no feelings. Just an **agreement.**

This was no dream, this was a real-living nightmare.

This was all pretend, all an agreement with her.

.

.

.

She's finally made it to the altar, she stood in front of me. And that's when I realized form this day forward I'd have to put up with _her. _I'd have to marry and put up with her so I could get what I've always wanted. I had to marry _Katniss Everdeen_ to get what I had wanted. But this was no normal marriage, not at all.

.

We didn't love each other, it was all pretend at least at the time it was, Katniss and I thought it was all an act. But little did we know we would be victims of our own little game of pretend.

_That we, Katniss and I would eventually fall in-love with each other._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I decided to make another story, and delete all my other ones so I could focus on only one story and actually finish it. As you may or may have not known I forgot my other account's email. Which is a very stupid ass reason but, I did so yup.

I loved the movie, Bride for Rent when I watched it and I thought that Cato's cocky personality, and I thought he could fit the part of the main character: Rocco perfectly! And I loved the new, idea so I wanted to give it a shot.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked the summary and prologue. If you do please review and tell me what you think. Or favorite and follow :) I know this is probably bad grammar, punctuation etc.. everything. But please bare with me throughout the story :) So please, review, follow and favorite! And if you have questions PM me.

~InLoveWithHG


End file.
